


Drarry - Fuck Muggle Technology.

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Getting Outed, M/M, Make Up, drarry kiss, eighth year, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: "So the picture of us kissing is all over whatever you call it?" Draco demanded, actually looking upset, his silver eyes watering."Instagram," Harry said. "And yes. Everyone knows.""Fuck muggle technolgy."





	Drarry - Fuck Muggle Technology.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyyyyy I promised someone I would post one today so here we go 
> 
> I AM TAKING REQUESTS   
> (no smut)

_**Harry** _

I can't seem to stop thinking about him. 

Last night was magical. 

We went to Hogsmead, had some drinks, then went back to the castle. When we got there, just outside of the slytherin common room, I kissed him. And I couldn't help it, his lips just looked so soft and kissable. 

Hmh. 

Then he asked me to be his boyfriend.

And I said yes.

I love this feeling. 

I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend I have a boyfriend I have a boyfriend. 

Well, fuck. 

I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! 

AGAGGHDKBDKXMD ISUZ HRHOD DOSHHXNFKIENFODYYDBODBDJD

I just want to see him again now. 

_**Draco** _

"Hey Pans," I greeted, as she walked into the common room. 

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, curiosity colouring her voice. 

"No reason," I replied, not being able to keep the grin off my face. 

"Yeah, well," she said, pulling her phone out, "is this why?" 

And there was a picture of me. And Harry. Snogging. Outside of the common room. Fuck. 

"Uhm. Pans, How have you got that?" 

She sighed, looking at her manicured finger, "Some Ranvenclaw girl took an picture of you two, and posted it all over Instagram. So, basically the whole school knows." 

"I really don't get muggle technology, but... the whole school knows? Like.... everyone?" 

She nodded, and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to soothe me. I knocked it away. "I'm sorry Draco." 

"Don't be." 

 

Harry was eating in the Great Hall when Draco came up to him, everyone's beady eyes on them. "We need to talk." 

Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. "The whole school knows about us, Harry."  

"I know," he said, calmly. 

"So the picture of us kissing is all over whatever you call it?" Draco demanded, actually looking upset, his silver eyes watering.

"Instagram," Harry said. "And yes. Everyone knows. I still really like you Draco. I still want to be your boyfriend." 

Draco sighed, walking over to Harry and resting his head on his shoulder. Harry rubbed Draco's back soothingly and kissed his forehead. He heard a small mutter, the words barely audible. 

"Fuck muggle technolgy."


End file.
